


Of Ruined Plans

by SilverBlade



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu, Angst, M/M, Perennial Youth Operation, Relationship is mentioned only, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, very short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlade/pseuds/SilverBlade
Summary: My contribution to the "Plans Made And Ruined" Prompt for 10 Days of Lawlu 2019.One thing that Law knew about Mugiwara-ya, was that the other captain was excellent at ruining plans.





	Of Ruined Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on my writing and art account @fallenphoenixop on tumblr. This serves as a prequel to another story I am working on for 10 days of lawlu this year (that i have yet to post), however both can be read separately.

One thing Law knew about Mugiwara-ya, was that the other captain was excellent at ruining plans. The rubber brained idiot was barely capable of listening through his plans, let alone actually following them out as intended. **  
**

So of course he would ruin  _all_  of his plans, even the ones he kept tucked deep down inside.

Take down Kaido, end alliance, go on their way as enemies. Keep a professional (well as well as one could when you were a pirate) relationship, not get attached.  _Never, ever use the Perennial Youth Operation_.

And indeed, all of those plans were ruined. They were still allies, albeit Law refused to count it as official anymore, all the way here at the end of their journey. They were lovers, even if Law tried to deny it, to refuse it. They were bleeding out, both fatally wounded from the battle with Blackbeard that Mugiwara-ya had barely won by a thread. Who knows where the rest of their crews were, or if they were still alive after they last saw them on the outskirts of the island of Raftel. Were they still battling the remainders of the Blackbeard pirates, who weren’t yet aware they had lost their captain? Were Bepo, Penguin and Shachi, were  _all of his crew_  alive? Had they been captured by the marine ships that were starting to swarm the island? Law wasn’t sure. After Mugiwara-ya had found the one piece and been proclaimed pirate king, after the Blackbeard pirates had ambushed them, things had become a blur and a fight to  _stay alive_.

What he was sure of, that if he did nothing now, then both of them would die here on this island.

_Except even this plan backfired. He should have taken into account the other captain’s stubbornness, he should have known that this man, this extremely powerful man, would have been possible of denying even the gift of immortality. So it backfired, and with a last few whispers of “Live, Torao” the other captain’s body went limp in his arms. Law found himself no longer bleeding out, no longer dying. Instead, he had lost a part of himself, had failed, had killed the man he loved rather then save him. Even if it was Blackbeard who had caused their wounds, Blackbeard who had left those fatal blows on their bodies, it was Law who had finished the deal. And for that, he would never, could never forgive himself._

(Something Law refused to fully acknowledge about this because of guilt and self blame, even decades and centuries later, was that even to his dying breath Mugiwara-ya still found a way to ruin his plans.)


End file.
